


Dark Visit

by franscats



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Logan face a legendary creature and in the process learn some things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Marvel...I'm not making any money......I' m just borrowing their characters for a little while.

Remy stepped past the scantily clad throng of moving bodies that swayed in time to the music, ignoring the light, suggestive touches on his body and headed for the door. He carefully inched his way past three girls who turned to watch him with admiring and inviting smiles as they deliberately rubbed up against him. Even with his red and black eyes that declared him a mutant he was gorgeous and women and men gave him admiring glances and looked at him with invitation and lust. Leaving the dark, crowded and overly heated room, he stepped out onto the equally dark sidewalk and out of habit and training immediately gave an appraising glance around before stepping near the curb and relaxing against a parking meter. There were others here, all in shadows, some smoking illegal drugs, others like himself, in need of some cool fresh air. In the alley, a young man was leaning against a wall his head thrown back in pleasure while a girl knelt in front of him. Remy’s sensitive eyes, so much better in the dark than a normal person’s, could clearly see what the girl was doing and he smiled as he turned away.

Outside, he took in the brisk autumn evening air with a sigh of relief as his overheated skin cooled down and he placed the bottle of water he was carrying to his lips emptying the contents. Closing his eyes, Remy took a moment to just listen to the music within the club, letting his shields slip just a little to better feel the club and its denizens. Remy loved to dance, he was good at it and this little club on the West Side was one of his favorite haunts when he and Rogue were on the outs. They had been avoiding each other for two months now and Remy guessed this time the break up might be permanent. They had never before gone this long without speaking. Whenever he and Rogue were fighting, Remy would come here to get away from the loneliness that seemed to invade his being. As an empath, he needed emotions and he could come here and drop his shields a little and feel something, other people's emotions pushing away the emptiness - even if it was just lust he felt. 

Sighing, he smoothed the red silk shirt that covered his well toned chest and brushed the tight black jeans that complimented his well shaped posterior and muscled legs. He had stepped outside to get some air after dancing for the past hour with various partners, all trying to convince the Cajun he should go home with them, but Remy wasn’t planning on going home with anyone tonight. In another hour, he would climb on his bike and head back to the mansion, but for now he would go back in and dance, enjoying the feel of the people around him, their emotions bouncing off his own empathy. 

Remy knew he needed people; too much isolation upset his equilibrium and made him feel lonely and empty. It was part of the curse of being an empath. It was why he frequented busy, noisy, places and had so many meaningless one night stands with men and women. He didn’t need the noise; he didn’t need the sex; he needed the companionship and the physical connection to another living human. He had several friends among the x-men but with the exception of Ro and Logan, no close ones he could turn to when he and Rogue were separating. And Ro was off to Africa on vacation, and Logan, well he didn’t seem the kind of man you’d open your soul to. The empath could hardly read him at all without dropping his shields and he wasn’t about to do that. His shields were always in tight control at the mansion. That was part of the reason he liked this club. He certainly couldn’t drop his shields all the way here, mayhem would ensue but he could loosen them a little.

With another quick glance around he went back into the building, heading for the dance floor and moving his body, his hips swaying in time to the music.

On the street two figures standing in a shadowy doorway stared at the building the Cajun had just entered and smiled; the first leaning back against the doorframe as he addressed his companion. “You do have an eye,” he admitted. ‘He is both beautiful and sensual. But he is also a mutant. I don’t think you should get involved with him, it could be dangerous.” The other looked at his friend and flashed a mocking smile showing very white teeth against pale but full pink lips.

“You can’t be afraid of mutants?” he chided almost playfully.

“Some have very unique powers, my friend. Some have deadly powers, even for us.” The two glanced at the club thoughtfully as two young people walked out and headed down the street arm in arm laughing in a loud crass way. Dismissing the couple, the shadowy figures turned back to stare at the club again, the one sighing resignedly.

“I guess you are right, Stephen,” he admitted, though the idea of a delay obviously annoyed him. “It would be best to find out what, if any, powers he has.”

“Yes, Andre,” Stephen agreed. “Caution is what keeps us alive, and in your case you need to be extremely cautious. I needn’t remind you of that.” 

Andre nodded, his face turning dark at the not so subtle reminder of his recent problems. He straightened his thin frame, smoothing down his thick black hair in the ponytail that framed his pale face and slipped half way down his back. He looked at Stephen his dark brown eyes lighting with amusement as he gave a slight bow giving in to his friend and his advice. “I will heed your advice, my friend and find out about the young man before I make any move.” He turned to cross the street but then turned back. “You did see his eyes?” he asked and received a nod from his companion.

“Yes, his eyes are beautiful and he does have some kind of charm power. I could sense it. He tries to keep tight reign on it but it was there nonetheless.” Stephen answered. “But again I suggest caution. He may have other abilities that could be dangerous to us.” He smiled and turned to leave as Andre turned back to the club, no one on the street even noticing the movement as they went in two directions.

Inside the small club, Remy stood swaying on the dance floor, his body continuously coming into contact with others in the crowded space. Most slid up against him on purpose and since Remy didn’t seem to mind male or female dancers he became the focus of both men and women as he let the beat of the music move him. Finally, as one of the songs ended, he made his way to the bar, needing a drink. Ordering a shot of bourbon on the rocks, the Cajun turned and watched the dance floor while running the glass over the skin of his neck, enjoying the cool feel of the water forming on the outside of the glass. He tilted his head back, letting the glass glide across his throat as a pretty blonde haired woman sidled up in the crowded space and ordered a drink before turning to the Cajun with a smile. “Hi,” she began, not sure how to continue as Remy put down the glass and turned to the girl with an inviting smile as the bartender placed a frozen margarita in front of her. Remy motioned to the bartender and he nodded adding the drink to Remy’s tab.

From the corner where he had entered, Andre watched Remy talking to the girl before deciding to move closer wanting to hear the young man’s conversation and wondering if he intended to take the girl home this night . Moving through the crowd with ease he came to stand behind the young man watching him with interest. “Oui, cherie,” Remy was agreeing in his soft Cajun dialect. “Dis place is overly warm.” 

The girl nodded letting her long streaked blonde hair fly in every direction as she considered Remy. “Why don’t we find somewhere a little cooler than?” she cooed leaning forward so the Cajun could look straight down her cleavage and Remy obliged, admiring the view before reluctantly turning his eyes back up to her lovely blue ones. They were a light blue like the sky on a cloudless morning and for some reason that he couldn’t comprehend the eyes made him think of Logan. The eye color was similar, he realized that, but it was rather strange looking at a potential lover and finding himself thinking about the feral mutant. And thinking of Logan reminded him that he had a danger room date in just a few hours. There really would be no time to go anywhere with a pretty girl except perhaps the alley. But Remy was not in favor of treating anyone like a whore. He hated disappointing the young lady but in a little over five hours he had an appointment with Logan’s claws and Logan was not forgiving when he was late or worn out from extracurricular activities. The last time he had shown up at the danger room for a session with Logan straight from a night of carousing, his defeat had been quick and embarrassing and he had been sore for three days afterwards, a not so gentle reminder from the Wolverine to take the danger room seriously.

“Sorry, cherie, but dis Cajun is headin home soon. He has an early appointment with a Canadian.” Remy didn’t add in the danger room. “Another time perhaps?” he asked with a smile and received a nod and a phone number before the girl turned away disappointed but hopeful. Remy watched her go momentarily. “De sacrifices dis Cajun makes for de x-men,” he muttered shaking his head.

Andre standing behind him, his back to Remy considered the conversation he had overhead a smile passing quickly over his features. “So that sexy accent is Cajun, how spicy,” he chuckled to himself as Remy gulped down his drink, paid his bill, and headed for the door, weaving through the people. It had been a long time since Andre had been in Louisiana but he had always enjoyed the flavors there. Outside Remy climbed on his Harley and took off heading north. Andre watched the motorcycle speed down the street at full throttle, at the corner turning up the West Side and a minute later he took to the air, following.

After using his keycard to gain entrance to the mansion, Remy walked the bike up the path not wanting to wake any sleeping teammates. He realized that it was unlikely that he would wake anyone, Wolverine would probably be up wandering the grounds (the man never seemed to need much sleep), Beast would be down in his lab where nothing short of an explosion would be heard, and Cyke, well Cyke was not a light sleeper. Jean usually woke him when she heard strange noises but right now she was in Washington with the Professor. The other members of the team were off at various places including London, San Francisco and in Rogue’s case somewhere down south. But out of habit Remy rolled the bike down the path and stopped near the garage at the sight of Wolverine sitting on the porch in a chair tilted back against the wall, a can of beer in hand. “Hey Gumbo,” he waved as Remy stopped and considered the man, not at all surprised to find him there. “You know we have a danger room appointment at eight.”

“Oui, dat’s why Gambit’s back so early,” Remy nodded his agreement and finished securing his bike before coming to stand before the Canadian. “You’re up late, mon ami.”

“Caught a nap earlier and thought I’d take a stroll around the grounds and then have a beer.” Logan indicated the can in his hand as he watched the young man before him. He had to admit the kid looked good in the tight jeans and red silk shirt. Too good! Logan could feel his body stirring with desire watching the Cajun. He was attracted to Remy but didn’t want him to know because Remy was young enough to be his grandson. Still there was no reason why he couldn’t admire the view. 

Remy nodded turning toward the house as a sudden gust of cool air blew across the clearing, promising cold nights soon to come. Logan leaned forward sniffing the air and then slowly stood looking at the tree line some yards away. “You see anything strange on your way in kid?” The timbre of Logan’s voice changed as he sniffed the air, all his senses coming alert.

“Quoi?” the Cajun asked turning, already coming alert in reaction to Logan’s change in voice and posture.

“I just smelt something,” Logan glanced around frowning before stepping from the porch as Remy joined him a card already glowing in his hand as his unique eyes took in the dark landscape with ease. Both Remy and Logan had extraordinary night vision.

Perched in a tree high above them, Andre looked at the glowing card with interest as he realized the older man was catching his scent. Quietly shifting higher up he tried to get further from the man, silently cursing his own foolish lapse. He shouldn’t have been down wind from the men if he could help it and of course he could. It was these kinds of slips that usually caused problems for his kind and he was in no position to allow a slip up large or small. He had almost exposed his community once within the last five years and he had already been warned by the others that they would not tolerate another foolish maneuver. 

“What did you smell?” Remy asked turning away from Logan so they both could monitor a wider area. “Was it a person?”

‘Not sure,’ Logan frowned. He didn’t doubt himself. He knew he had smelt something but the scent had already disappeared. “It wasn’t human, whatever it was,” he answered relaxing and turning to stare at the Cajun. “And whatever it was, I don’t smell it anymore.” He put a hand around Remy’s shoulder and headed for the house. There was no way in hell he was leaving the kid outside after scenting something unknown and Logan trusted his senses above all else. He was going to check the security monitors for any unusual activity and then take a walk around the grounds. But as far as Logan was concerned, Remy was now grounded for the rest of the night, though he wouldn’t mention that to the kid unless Remy decided to go outside. Remy could get stubborn about that kind of thing, declaring he could take care of himself and facing an unnecessary danger just to prove it. Normally Logan would agree that Remy could take care of himself; the kid was a first class fighter but Remy sometimes took chances that he didn’t need to and with the Professor away, Logan decided he was watching over the kid. It was the real reason he was up on the porch. He was waiting to see the kid got home safe.

High above them, Andre watched as they entered the building before looking to the sky. It was still quite dark out but dawn would come in another three hours. “Time to go,” he told himself and disappeared into the night sky promising himself he would return for the Cajun another night.

Five hours later…

Remy finished his second cup of coffee and glanced at the small clock on the microwave. It blinked back declaring the time as 2:08, something the Cajun knew was wrong. Frowning he turned and looked instead to the kitchen clock that Jean had Scott hang. It was a teapot with a clock dial in the center. Remy looked at the tacky kitchen clock and shook his head, deciding someone should really teach these northerners about style and what you hang on a wall. The clock declared the time as 7:52 and Remy hurried down to the danger room to get ready for his session with Logan. 

The Cajun had a tendency to run late for danger room sessions, meetings and the like, especially when Scott was running them. Their leader could drone on in the most boring manner and Remy had trouble sitting still when bored but he was never late for Wolverine, knowing the older mutant would take it out on his hide. And so, he was stretching his muscles and limbering up when the older mutant walked in at 8:00. 

Wolverine watched Remy as he placed his palms on the floor, his legs perfectly straight and then did a hand stand before rolling into a somersault and landing on his feet looking at Logan. “Hi Cher, you ready to lose dis battle?” he asked.

“Who else ya got helpin ya kid?” Logan asked and Remy looked around.

“Nobody.”

“Then you ain’t winnin.” 

Remy frowned. “We’ll see about dat, Wolverine and when Gambit beats you, you going to stop calling him a kid.”

“Now ya know I have to win, Cajun cause I like calling you a kid.” Logan considered the young man. “You gonna wear that coat? It might get messed up,” Logan released his claws in explanation.

“Remy take his chances, Cher,’ the Cajun pulled out his bo stick and came into an alert stance as the danger room began the sequence.

“One last thing, Cajun, I added two sentinels, one for you and one for me just to make things more interesting.” He stepped back as the programming began.

Logan would have liked a jungle room sequence but knew it would be unfair to the kid who had no experiences in jungles and so he created a small city scene, replete with cars and two sentinels to make the workout more interesting. Logan knew Remy was faster, more agile and was deadly in his aim with his deck of cards. Logan was stronger, had more store stamina and could rely on his healing factor and so Wolverine’s chosen strategy was to keep the kid off balance and wear him down until he either slipped up or was too tired to hold out.

As the scene shifted, Remy immediately moved to seize the advantage and struck out with his bo stick whacking Logan in the head before the scene had even finished materializing. Logan growled in answer and sprang back, shaking his head clear and moving with a speed that would surprise most, but not Remy, as he moved around a building just as a sentinel behind Remy shot an energy blast that made Remy jump and spin shifting in mid air, a card flashing from his fingers where none had been one second before. The card and three others that followed the first; took out the sentinel, but turning back he had no idea where Logan was and moved forward stealthily every sense on alert as he went on the hunt, aware that he was in some respects not so much the hunter as the prey. He continued down the street slowly, aware that the hair trigger reactions and concentration level were tactics for wearing him down that only Logan would know to exploit but there was nothing he could do about it as he approached a building with an alley.

He turned the corner of the building and moved slowly down an alley, his eyes gazing right and left looking for any sign of where the man had gone. He jumped, spinning, his bo stick ready as a garbage can fell over with a clatter, exposing an alley cat. Cursing under his breath, Remy turned back around quickly, bo stick at the ready looking for Wolverine. He could see the man using a cat as a diversion but Logan wasn’t in front of him and before he could move again something dropped on him from behind knocking him to the ground. In that split second Remy realized Logan had been some feet above the cat and had expected him to turn back thinking the cat was a diversion. Trying to turn the Cajun cursed out loud his bo stick falling to the side as Logan pinned him. But the pin didn’t last long as a sentinel came into view and blasted the area in front of the two x-men. Jumping off the Cajun, Logan launched himself at the sentinel, claws extended ripping through the robots legs, making it crash down where a minute before the two men had been But Remy and his bo stick were no longer there. The Cajun was leaning against the door of the building, cards in hand looking at Logan with a mischievous smile as he tossed one at Wolverine. “Have a card, mon ami,” he intoned letting the first fly, followed very quickly by cards two and three. The first blast caught Wolverine and sent him flying backwards, his healing factor kicking in as he avoided the second and third.

Wolverine retreated to the street, glancing around as Remy launched himself at the man, his bo stick coming up and hitting Logan in the gut. With a grunt, Logan rolled away and flipped over landing on his feet and looking at the younger man as Remy moved forward to press home his advantage, another card flying. But Logan was ready for him, grabbing a garbage can cover and tossing it to block the card. Remy jumped out of the way as the can cover spun at him and past him but lost his advantage as Logan followed the cover and dove into the Cajun, tackling him again. The two went down in a tangle of arms and legs and Remy used his fists and feet to attack Wolverine connecting first with Logan’s jaw and then his stomach but the Cajun knew in such close quarters he was in trouble. Logan was stronger, heavier and the blows Remy delivered healed up too fast to stop the older mutant who had more stamina thanks to his healing factor. 

Cursing and trying to twist out from under Logan, he pulled out a card but as it began to glow Logan caught both of his wrists and wrenched them above his head holding them there as he straddled the younger man. “Give up, kid?” 

Remy tried again to break free, his whole body arching under Logan’s weight to knock the man off and failing before he nodded knowing he couldn’t free himself. “Oui, you win,” he admitted, winded and catching gulps of air. 

Logan jumped off him and then helped Remy up, pulling him close and giving him a one handed hug. “Ya did good Gumbo, you lasted an hour, that’s longer than anyone else I can think of.” Remy nodded not happy with the results but appreciative of the compliment. He reached up freeing his hair from the ponytail he had been wearing and looked around, his body still taking in gulps of air as the danger room returned to its ready state. 

“Mais, you still get to call me kid,” he muttered as Logan smiled and turned them both towards the men’s locker room

“Yep, I sure do. Come on kid, we’ll get a quick shower and get some breakfast in the kitchen.” 

Remy smiled, allowing himself to be led out of the room.

By the time lunch rolled up, Remy was sitting out on the porch enjoying the warm afternoon sun and drinking a beer. He was still contemplating the morning danger room session and though he couldn’t say a word to Logan about it, he at least admitted to himself that he liked the feel of the feral mutant’s body on his. He could just imagine what Logan would say if knew. Or more correctly, what he might do. He would probably gut Remy but that didn’t stop the Cajun from imagining the feel of all that muscle on him, pressing him down on a bed, pressing into him. Remy stopped as he realized just how far the fantasy was going and how he was beginning to react to it and sat up downing the beer and looking around as Scott came around the path.  
.  
“Hi Cyke,” Remy said, ignoring the look of disapproval as Scott looked. first at his watch, and then at the beer.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early for beer, Gambit?”

Remy sighed looking down at the can. Whenever Jean was away Scott became so bitchy and critical of things, especially anything Remy did. “Non Cher, Gambit’s been up for hours, met Wolverine in de danger room early so it’s not so early for a beer with lunch.”

“Where’s the rest of your lunch, then?” Scott’s eyes narrowed in challenge.

“Right here,” Wolverine’s voice interrupted what would soon turn into an argument. “Come on you two, there’s only four of us here this week and we are going to play nicely together,” he warned, his voice hinting that he wasn’t going to listen to any arguing. “Hank’s already at the table waiting for you two.” Remy smiled and turned entering the house as Scott shook his head and followed him. For some reason, Logan always seemed to come to the defense of the Cajun brat.

At the table, the discussion began around things Scott and others planned for the day but Logan interrupted and shook his head. “I think we need to update some of our security measures.” He glanced at the others. “Something followed Remy home last night, I could smell it but I couldn’t find it.”

Scott dropped the fork he was holding, giving Logan his full attention. “Why didn’t you call me? What was it?”

Logan shrugged. “Don’t know what it was and it disappeared as soon as we stepped down off the porch to look around but I know it was there.”

“Remy what the hell were you doing?” The Cajun winced at the tone as Scott turned to him accusingly.

“Nothin, Gambit went dancin at a club and den came home, nothin else. Didn’ go anywhere with anyone,” he looked around wondering whether anyone at the table would even believe his declaration of innocence. Hank looked dubious and Scott down right distrustful but Logan nodded and gave him a reassuring look. 

“The kid’s telling the truth,” he stated. “I would have smelt something odd on him.” Hank nodded at the statement but Scott still seemed unsure.

“Can you tell us anything more than something followed Gambit home?” he asked in frustration.

Logan shrugged in reply. “It wasn’t human and it smelt old like death and decay.” Logan shook his head knowing this wasn’t a clear description but it was all he had. “After I got the kid in,” he stopped and gave Remy a smile as the Cajun narrowed his eyes in anger, ready to protest that he could more than take care of himself, “I checked the security cameras and did a walk around the whole perimeter. There was nothing out there and whatever it was, it left no trail or trace.”

“Logan,” Hank leaned forward a blue fur paw reaching over the plate of potato salad and across the kitchen table to hook on his arm. “You went back outside with no support to face an unknown adversary. I would not call that judicious. Prudence would dictate that you at least call one of us for assistance.”

“I was pretty sure whatever it was, it was gone and I didn’t want to wake any of ya.” Logan didn’t answer that he could take care of himself, though everyone there realized he thought that.

“I was awake, you could have called me,” Gambit protested.

Logan didn’t answer Remy but turned to Scott. “I think checkin out the security is a priority Cyke.” The leader nodded his agreement.

“And you,” Scott pointed a finger at Remy, “stay here tonight. I’m grounding you.”

“Non,” Remy answered indignantly, shaking his head, his reddish brown hair flying about his face. “Gambit’s not a bebe, he don have to stay here if he don want. You’re not mon pere.”

“You’re stayin, Cajun, so quiet down,” Logan ordered and Remy turned to him in shock, realizing he had no allies in the room. Wolverine usually sided with him and it took Remy a minute to realize the Canadian was grounding him.

“And if I don?”

“I’ll take ya over my knee,” Logan warned and Remy opened his mouth to protest but no words came out as he stared speechless at Logan, his face turning beet red, the fork he was holding beginning to glow. Scott seeing the utensil glowing and Remy not even aware of it; grabbed his wrist, pulling the fork away before it reached the point where it would explode.

“Well, Logan,” Henry leaned forward and gently patted Remy’s arm consolingly. “It seems you do know how to bring a discussion to an abrupt close.” He smiled at the feral mutant as Remy stood pushing his chair back and storming from the room.

Up in his room, Remy paced back and forth in anger as he considered Logan’s threat, well aware that Logan was one to carry out threats. Remy was one of the youngest of the x-men team and certainly the youngest in the house right now but that didn’t give the others the right to treat him like a child. And Logan’s threat! Remy snorted in response. He knew how he would deal with Wolverine if he tried to put Remy over his knee. He pulled out one of his cards looking at it before pacing again, watching the card as it started to glow. Finally, as the build up of energy neared exploding Remy turned to the window and tossed the card out watching the resultant explosion. Agitated, he paced the room, again trying to decide on the best way to deal with Logan’s threat and the x-men’s delusions about his age. He could stay in and be the obedient child they wanted but Remy was never one for obedience and he had lived too hard a life and experienced too much to be considered a child in any one’s book. “Well,” he told the room, “it looks like Gambit gonna have to make a point, he is goin dancin tonight."


	2. Night

Remy kept quiet and out of the way for the rest of the day, avoiding all of the x-men but very carefully watching their comings and goings as he planned his escape. He was an expert thief and knew he could get away unseen. Unfortunately, once he got away, he couldn’t control whether they realized it or not. Still, when he pulled back up to the door at three in the morning, they would have to admit their concerns were unfounded. And Remy intended to ride his bike right up to the door announcing his presence loudly. 

Earlier in the evening, Logan had shown up carrying up some dinner and telling Remy he was being foolish hiding in his room and sulking. In response, Remy had turned his back on Logan and waited till the feral mutant walked away before continuing to work on his plans.

He couldn’t afford to go out too late; he needed Scott and Hank to distract Logan. The Canadian had a tendency to sit out on the back porch and smoke cigars at night and once Scott and Hank were gone that’s just what he would do, so Remy needed his bike gone before then. When he heard the three talking down in the dining room, he slipped out the window and climbed down the roof before wheeling the bike out of the garage and off towards the gate. He could leave the bike in the woods and give the x-men the slip later. His biggest concern would be if anyone decided to go out and noticed the bike wasn’t in the garage but Remy didn’t think any of them were going anywhere so the risk was minimal. 

Satisfied with hiding the bike, Remy returned to his room via the trellis and roof, glad the three were still talking downstairs and not anywhere near the security room where they could view his comings and goings. The thief knew he was taking a whole bunch of risks, moving the bike, heading in and out of the building with security cameras on, and none of it was necessary. If he didn’t want to take his bike he could just slip out and get a cab but he decided the risks were worth it if it taught these three men a lesson.

Finished, Remy took some time to dress for the evening and then as Hank and Scott wished Logan good night, the Cajun slipped out of the house and down the path, wheeling his bike out the gate and down the road before climbing on and heading off.

Logan wished Scott and Hank good night and then decided he needed to walk around the perimeter and make sure all was well. As he moved around the house and beneath the Cajun’s window, Logan sniffed thoughtfully at the air, not understanding why he should get a trace of Remy’s scent in the air. The Cajun had a distinctive scent that was spicy like the man himself. But there was no reason for his scent to be in evidence down here. The Cajun had locked himself in his room and sulked all day. Unless, Logan cocked an eye up at the bedroom where some low lighting shined through the blinds, Remy wasn’t there.

Casually walking into the house, Logan moved up to the third floor bedroom and gently knocked on the door getting no answer before he pulled out a claw and broke the lock, opening it and walking in. For someone whose life was generally a mess, Remy kept a tidy room but Remy wasn’t there. With the same casual speed, Logan went down to the security room and checked on the computer looking for Remy. When it was confirmed that Remy wasn’t anywhere on the estate, Logan turned and walked back upstairs and stopped at Scott’s room knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Scott answered from where he was sitting in bed reading. 

“The Cajun took off,” Logan practically growled with anger as he stood in the doorway. “I’m going after him.”

“What, how,” Scott closed the book and stood exposing his somewhat ratty, striped pajama bottoms that he favored as he crossed his arms over his bare chest the muscles flexing. The x-men leader stared at Logan aware of the fact that the man was both angry and worried.

“The kid’s a thief if anyone could sneak out…” Logan didn’t finish the sentence but smiled in appreciation before growling with annoyance. 

Scott shook his head with a sigh realizing Logan was, for all his anger, proud of Gambit and his independent streak. Deciding to bring the feral mutant back to earth he asked, “And you are going to bring him back? Do you even know where he is?”

“I have a good idea,” Wolverine answered. “And I’m going to get him.” Scott nodded aware that Logan was in a state of mind that would make him less than gentle.

“Very well be careful.” He watched as Logan turned to go but stopped him momentarily a hand on his arm. “And Logan, remember he is just a kid.” Logan nodded thinking he was a kid who wouldn’t be able to sit at breakfast.

As Remy entered the club and Logan took the x-men’s van and followed after, Andre dressed for the evening, his thoughts on Remy. Putting on a black silk shirt that buttoned all the way up to his neck and a pair of elegant black trousers, he placed a crimson handkerchief in his shirt pocket to break up all the black. He finished off the look with a heavy gold braided chain around his neck that had a large blood red stone dangling from it. He knew he cut an elegant figure, and admitted as much to himself as he tied his long black hair back with a piece of leather, He hoped he could seduce the young man before taking him because tonight he was claiming Remy for his own. As he finished dressing, he smiled licking his lips and running his tongue over his unusually long white incisors, letting his tongue, just for a moment, rest on the points of the teeth as he considered the Cajun. And then he headed off for the club wondering if the Cajun would be there or if he would need to visit the estate. 

Remy was in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the beat and enjoying the emotions washing over him, when a hand none too gently grabbed him by the collar, practically pulling him off his feet. Before he knew what was happening he was yanked towards the door, the hold almost choking him in the process. Grabbing at his unseen attacker, Remy spun, a card appearing in his fingers as he stared in shock at Wolverine.

“Logan,” he gasped going pale as he took a step back. “Cher, what are you doing here?” But even as he asked the question, Remy knew the answer. He could tell by the hint of yellow in the Canadian’s usually blue eyes. Logan was furious and holding back from going feral and Remy was on the receiving end of that anger. Taking another step back he considered his possible escape routes, glancing around but gave up as he realized just how many people were between him and the door. He was still trying to come up with an alternate plan when he felt the tug of Logan’s strong arms on his shirt dragging him outside.

Out on the street, Remy could see that Logan had already put his bike in the back of the van as he manhandled the Cajun to the vehicle’s door. “Get in and not a word out of you,” Logan growled his threat and waited until Remy was inside before moving to the driver’s seat. Remy considered bolting, he was faster than Logan but the older mutant had his bike, the van and the stamina needed to catch him and so he sat silently as Logan got in and started the engine and just as Logan drove off Andre arrived at the club looking for the Cajun.

Remy tried to say something to Logan on the ride back to Xavier’s but when he opened his mouth the Canadian growled in warning and so he lapsed into silence, biting at his lip and nervously considering the threat Logan had made earlier and how best to get out of the situation.

Once back at the mansion, Logan half carried, half dragged the struggling empath in the door before tossing him down on the floor in the front hall before Hank and Scott. Scott had called Hank to let him know what was going on and the blue mutant had come upstairs to keep his teammate company while waiting for Logan. Now they both stared down at Remy as he looked around, realizing he would get no help from his teammates.

“I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes, Gambit,” Scott admitted, taking a step back and crossing his arms so there would be no mistake that he was not interfering as Remy tried to inch back away from Logan. Remy looked up at him and Hank.

“Remy can explain,” he tried and Logan growled again, the kid lapsing into silence as his red and black eyes stared up at the feral mutant, fear evident.

“We will leave you to explain to Logan then,” Scott turned and pushed Hank ahead of him, chuckling with amusement. He cared about Remy, but Remy was a brat and he was about to find out how adults took care of brats.

But the doctor turned back and caught Logan’s eye. “I’m warning you, Logan, I don’t want him down in my infirmary.”

“Don’t worry,” Logan practically snarled. “The kid may not sit well tomorrow but I won’t do anything that will hurt him permanently.” 

“I’m sure Logan will be careful,” Scott agreed, barely containing his amusement as he again pushed Hank out of the room. Remy watched them go with a mixture of amazement and fear as he realized Scott thought Logan would carry out his threat and looking up at Logan’s angry face he realized he thought it too.

“Cher,” he tried again inching back. “You’re not dat angry with Gambit?” He found himself against the first of the steps that led up to the bedrooms and decided he’d make a run for his bedroom. Pulling out a card, he tossed it, not at Logan, just in the air as a diversion and took off up the stairs, all too aware of the Canadian on his heels. Passing straight by the second floor, he ran for his room pushing open the door and reaching out to close and lock it but stopping as he realized the lock was gone. And then Wolverine pushed open the door, crossing his arms and staring at the Cajun as he leaned against the doorframe.

“I fixed your lock earlier, Cajun,” he said, pushing the door closed with one foot as he advanced on Remy, forcing the kid to pull out his cards. “Throw one of those at me and you won’t sit for a month,” he warned. Remy hesitated not sure what to do and the lost moment cost him as Logan grabbed him, forcing the cards from his hand as he tightened his hold on the struggling empath, pinning Remy against his body. Grabbing Remy’s shirt, he yanked it over the kid’s head, buttons flying off the silky material as he pulled it up the Cajun’s arms, tangling Remy’s wrists in the material. He then twisted it to keep Remy’s hands tied as he pulled the struggling and panicking kid to the bed before sitting and pulling Remy across his legs.

“Non, Logan s'il vous plait,” he pleaded as he tried to pull free but Logan kept one hand on the shirt twisting it to keep Remy’s hands tied and stretched out in front of him and used the other to open the empath’s belt and pants.

“I told you what I would do, I don’t know why ya would doubt me, kid,” as he said it, he yanked down Remy’s pants and underwear, exposing Remy’s white backside.

Remy cursed as he felt the cool air across his skin and then yelped cursing as Logan’s hand came down with stinging force across Remy’s cheeks. “Non,” he jerked trying to pull free as another and another blow turned his white skin pink but Logan’s hold was too strong.

“Please, Logan, arrêt,” he begged as Logan’s hand came down for the tenth time, his backside on fire, his face red with humiliation. “Please no more,” he whispered. He had finally stopped fighting and lay limp across Logan’s lap.

Logan reached out with his hand and cupped Remy’s chin forcing him to look up. The Canadian could see the tears stinging the empath’s eyes and nodded deciding the kid had had enough. “Keep in mind Cajun, if I ground you it’s not because of some stupid rule ya broke. I’m not Cyke and I ain’t gonna punish ya for breakin rules or ignoring yer chores. It’s to protect ya and I’ll expect ya to listen or next time I’ll do this in front of whoever’s around where I grab ya.” He released the Cajun tossing him down on the bed before standing. Remy hissed as his sore backside came in contact with the mattress and turned over immediately burying his head in a pillow as Logan walked out of the room.

Downstairs Logan was not surprised to find Scott and Hank waiting for him. “How’s Remy?” Scott asked, certain Logan wouldn’t have hurt the kid else he would have stopped the Canadian.

“The kid’s fine, he’ll probably want to eat breakfast standing but other than that it’s his pride that’s hurt.” Scott nodded with a smirk and turned to leave. 

“Well in that case, good night,” he walked down the hall Logan watching him go before turning to get a beer.

“Logan,” Hank stopped him. “Are you ever going to tell the boy how you feel about him?”

“What?” Logan turned and stared at Hank, not comprehending the question.

“You know you have feelings for the young man and not just as a friend. Why don’t you tell him? You two could be happy together, far happier than he will ever be with Rogue. Those two are not meant for each other.”

“Hank, I’m old enough to be his grandfather.” Logan shook his head with a sigh. “And he’s a beautiful kid. He wouldn’t be interested…”

“Logan,” Beast interrupted him. “Do you think Remy would have allowed anyone else to get away with what you just did to him? The boy can level a house with a handful of playing cards. He cares about you and not just as a drinking partner.”

“Yeah, right, he thinks of me like a father.”

“No, Logan, he sees you in a much more intimate role. You could be very good for him. He needs someone who will care for him and protect him. Remy hasn’t had a very secure life. You could be a stabilizing force and he would be very good for you too.” Logan gave no answer as Beast left for his lab.

Up in his room, Remy lay on the bed, sniffling into his pillow. The pain in his backside had eased but the empath knew better than to rest on his cheeks. Instead, he ran his sensitive fingers over the playing cards beside him. He could have used them but some part of him refused, not if it meant harming Logan. Logan was one of his best friends and that said a lot since his friends were few and far between. He didn’t trust many people and most of the people he called friends were little more than acquaintances, but he cared about Logan. Truth told, and Remy was truthful with himself, he more than cared for the feral mutant. And Logan’s actions were brought on more by fear and concern for Remy’s welfare than anger. The empath could sense it even as Logan’s hands smacked him. Reaching down he slowly pulled up his pants before rising and resting on one hip. He was a little sore but he had lived with much worse. The effect this would have on his reputation hurt more than anything else. The idea of facing Hank and Scott with the two of them knowing what Logan had done made him cringe.

Standing, he walked to the mirror and looked at himself critically. He knew he was handsome, pretty even, and he knew he could attract women and men with his charms but he refused to use them. He just wished he could attract Logan. As he thought this, he heard a noise behind him but saw nothing in the mirror and he turned frowning and stared at a shadowy figure by the window whose reflection had not appeared in the mirror.

“Good evening,” Andre smiled, showing long white canine teeth as he moved into the room. Gambit glanced back at the mirror and then at the figure, a card appearing in his hand and starting to glow as his mind told him something he didn’t believe in stood in front of him.

“Who are you and what do you want?” he asked, his body already moving into battle stance.

“I’m Andre,” the man whispered, his voice echoing in and out of Remy’s mind. “And I’ve come for you.”


	3. Andre

Logan headed for the kitchen and a much needed beer as he mulled over Hank’s words. He couldn’t deny he cared about the Cajun and not as a father. Even distracted by anger, Logan couldn’t get over the feel of the young man’s smooth backside beneath his hand. He could think of other things he would like to do with that backside and he almost moaned with desire. Coming out of the fantasy and shaking his head disapprovingly, Logan reminded himself that he was old enough to be Remy’s grandfather before continuing into the kitchen. 

Reaching into the refrigerator, Logan grabbed the beer angrily; his attitude directed at whatever fate would dangle a beautiful, sensitive, creature like Remy in front of him. The temptation was there and yet he knew he shouldn’t touch. Sighing he popped the tab on the drink and looked around the kitchen. The room was dark but that wouldn’t affect Logan and truthfully Logan preferred the kitchen dark. The pale yellow, flowery wallpaper was not his choice for a kitchen color scheme and décor and he avowed next time Jean decided to redecorate he’d hide some of the decorating patterns. Last time, the Cajun actually sat on the book with the orange flowers while Jean looked around swearing she had had another book to look through. Remy had looked over at Logan and winked, wiggling his backside so Logan could see where the book was. With self directed disgust the Canadian realized he was thinking about the kid’s backside again.

Deciding he needed some cold air to shock his system out of his fantasy, Logan stepped out into the brisk night, beer in hand and headed around the house. It was a cool night, with little or no wind, cloudless, the sky displaying a multitude of stars, with a bright three quarter moon that gave more than enough light for the Canadian as he walked the path around the house. It was the kind of night Logan enjoyed, cold enough to be comfortable, but not so cold that it set the Cajun’s thin blood to shivering. It was these kinds of nights when he and Remy would sit outside and play poker, drinking and talking into the wee hours. “Damn it!” Logan muttered, he was thinking of the Cajun again. He needed to clear the kid from his head.

***

Up in his bedroom, Remy stared at Andre; his mind refusing to accept what he was seeing as the creature’s eyes began to glisten, turning from a dark brown to a reddish color, similar to, but darker than, Remy’s own eyes. “You won’t need that card, my pretty one,” he whispered. The words drifted in and out of Remy’s head repeatedly distracting him for what might have been a few seconds or an hour until he felt Andre’s cold fingers on his own taking the card and tossing it aside.

“I won’t need the card,” Remy agreed, his mind telling him something was wrong with that agreement, but he couldn’t figure what as the world seemed to slow down and become slightly fuzzy, his vision clouding as though he were seeing through some red curtain. He couldn’t seem to concentrate or to think straight as he stared at his visitor trying to remember why the man said he was here. In the back of his mind the empath’s consciousness was screaming something about an enemy and Remy never one to ignore his internal warning system closed his eyes concentrating on his shields, centering himself before trying to shake his mind free. A lassitude had fallen over the young man, his arms and legs feeling so heavy that all he wanted to do was be held in the arms of the person in front of him. Person? The word bounced back and forth in his mind. There was no person in front of him. There was… Remy’s eyes flew open as the red cloud lifted and he gazed at Andre horrified to discover the man was not two inches from him. “Mon Dieu,’ he whispered taking a step back and finding himself against the dresser. “Get away from me.”

Andre looked at Remy in surprise. “So you can fight my aura, how very interesting,” he stated amused as a hand reached out to touch Remy’s hair, running it between his fingers, examining the silky texture and color with pleasure. “Not many can,” he admitted. “But it doesn’t matter. You may fight my aura, but you will not be able to fight my blood.’ Andre leaned forward his pale lips reaching for the Cajun’s and Remy in a panic at how close this creature was brought his knee up smashing the man in the groin and moving sideways to pass him. 

Remy knew instinctively that he could not take this creature alone. Part of this knowledge came from the fear and confusion coiling through his body but some part of it came from some well of understanding deep within himself. Remy was an empath and an empath took in the emotions of others but Andre gave off nothing that was even remotely human and that scared the empath. Giving the creature as wide a berth as possible Remy ran for the door but he never reached it as Andre streaked after him his hands closing easily around Remy’s body, drawing him close so his back rested against the creature’s broader chest. “I am much faster than you my pretty one,” he whispered in Remy’s ear as he took hold of both of Remy’s wrists in one hand, pinning them to the Cajun’s chest, the arm holding his wrists feeling like a steel band against him, locking him in place. “And much, much stronger.”

In response, Remy tried to head butt the creature but Andre whipped his head to the side, getting hit in the face with nothing more than Remy’s long hair, avoiding the attack with ease as his free hand came up to caress Remy’s cheek. “I wouldn’t do that, all you will succeed in doing his hurting yourself and I don’t want anything to mar your beauty.” Andre allowed his fingers to trail down the empath’s jaw and caress Remy’s neck as Andre’s breath came closer to his ear, the cold air he released from his lungs making the Cajun shudder. 

“I will be your master, pretty one. You must accept that.” He nuzzled Remy’s neck, pushing it to the side with his own head. “The others will be amazed and envious when I bring you home as my fledgling.”

“Non,” Remy again tried to yank free but realizing he couldn’t break the hold he tried to scream for Logan. Before he could get more than one syllable out Andre’s fingers closed over his mouth silencing him.

“Call for others and I will have to kill them before taking you but I will still have you,” he warned a finger playing across Remy’s soft lips before sliding in to run across his clenched teeth. Remy, disgusted and terrified tried to turn his head away unwilling to bite at the creature’s fingers, afraid what taking Andre’s blood could do to him. The Cajun knew the legends. Tante Mattie had told him the tales of blood drinkers down in the bayou and how they turned their victims into blood drinkers by sharing their blood. Sitting on the back steps of their home in New Orleans, Remy had thought the tales of hunting vampires in the bayou nothing more than stories Tante Mattie used to keep him close to home at night but now he knew better. 

Andre smiled as he pulled the fingers from the empath’s mouth not even noticing as Remy struggled in his hold trying to free his hands and kick the monster’s legs. Using his free hand Andre tilted the empath’s head to the side exposing the young man’s graceful neck. “Don,” Remy cried out as Andre’s tongue slid down the Cajun’s neck, stopping to suck gently over a pulsing vein, ignoring how the empath trembled against him. Seconds later Remy cried out, a sharp pain flaring in his neck, as teeth broke the skin and Andre began to drink. And Remy’s world went dark.

***

Outside Logan was still trying to get Remy out of his thoughts. Picking up his pace he turned the corner of the house and stopped. Something was not right. The smell was back and stronger. Logan looked around and then up, realizing the Cajun’s window was two stories above. “Shit, Remy!” he dropped the beer and ran for the house and Remy’s room.

Logan was fast, faster than most would have believed someone carrying that much metal inside him could be but that metal was encased in muscles as hard as the adamantium metal that framed him and he sped up the stairs, claws extended and burst into Remy’s room. He stopped momentarily taking in the sight and then gave a growl of outrage. Near the dresser, a tall man, held the unconscious empath’s back to his chest, one arm around Remy’s waist, the other holding Remy’s chin, tilting his head to the side, his teeth sunk into Remy’s neck. With a growl of his own, the man’s gaze moved from the empath to look at Logan, eyes red and gleaming hypnotically. Pulling his long white teeth from Remy’s neck, he gazed at Logan intently before realizing he couldn’t mesmerize this man. The yellow slits for eyes indicated this man was feral and Andre could not hypnotize a feral, blood lusting creature. 

Deciding he had to escape before others arrived; Andre looked at the window and back at Logan. He wanted to take the boy with him; he was by no means finished with him, he had yet to give the boy his own blood and he wanted to drink more. The boy’s blood was addictive; he was a delicious creature full of passions and sensitivity, brilliance and light, beauty and grace. But Andre realized he could not get away carrying the boy. He would have to return for him. Not a difficult task. The boy was his, he had claimed him in the way of his kind and he intended to make the young empath one of the nosferatu. Releasing the boy, who slid to the floor, he smiled, Remy’s blood dripping from his fangs as he turned to the window. In that moment, knowing Remy was out of the line of fire, his claws drawn, Logan leaped at the man, his nails cutting into Andre’s leg as he tried to grab him before he reached the window. With a bellow of rage at the attack, blood dripping from his leg down onto the floor, Andre hissed, backhanding Logan with strength no normal human possessed and disappearing out the window.

Logan flew back against the wall with bone shattering force actually making a dent in the wall but immediately jumped up and dove for the window looking around but nothing was there. His claws retracting, he grabbed the unconscious empath and ran for Hank’s lab. Scott coming up the stairs having heard the commotion stopped seeing Logan running down, Remy in his arms. “Logan what’s happened?” he shouted in concern as the Canadian ran past.

“Lock down the house Cyke,” Logan yelled back not stopping. “Remy was attacked by a vampire.”

Scott blinked, shaking his head deciding he couldn’t have heard Logan correctly. Running down the stairs he moved to check the security in the building, wanting very much to join Logan in the infirmary and find out what was going on, but understanding that he had to make sure no intruders were in the house.

Hank came running out at Logan’s frantic call and immediately moved to Logan’s side as the Canadian gently laid Remy on a bed. “What happened, Logan?” he asked in concern as he looked over the still form on the hospital bed.

“He was attacked by the thing I smelt last night. It was a vampire Hank.”

Hank frowned at Logan but turned away immediately looking over Remy. “Logan, I’m sure you wouldn’t have meant to hurt the boy but could you have been a little rough…” Before Beast could finish the statement, Logan turned Remy’s head exposing his neck.

“Did I bite him and drink his blood, Blue?”

“My Lord,” Hank gasped, a hand on Remy’s pulse as his other hand reached for some gauze and disinfectant. Pulling out his stethoscope he continued examining the empath, mumbling to himself as he prepared Remy for a transfusion, Logan silently watching the still white face. 

Ten minutes later, Hank looked up from the IV he had placed in Remy’s arm. “Forgive me my friend, it’s just when you said…” he paused and took a breath, “when you said vampire, it just didn’t seem real. But he has lost a lot of blood which I am right now replacing.” He looked down and finished taping the IV needle to Remy’s wrist. “It’s a good thing I force him down here to give me blood every few months. Because of his unique mutation I don’t like to give him blood from other donors. Did you see the…vampire Logan?”

“Yeah, he had red eyes like Remy’s but otherwise he looked like a normal person. But he was faster and stronger than a human.” Logan said this rubbing the shoulder that had impacted with the wall in Remy’s bedroom.

“And what happened to him?” Scott asked walking into the room and moving over to look at the Cajun. “Will he be alright?” he looked at Hank who nodded.

“He lost a lot of blood but he should be alright.”

“What happened to the…” Scott paused, swallowing, “the vampire?” 

“When I walked in the room he dropped Remy and ran for the window. I put my claws in him but he backhanded me with enough force to break a normal person’s neck and jumped out the window.”

“Are you alright?” Hank gave Logan a serious look over the rim of his glasses and received a nod.

“Then it’s the vampire’s blood on the floor by the window? I thought it might be Remy’s.” Scott asked. The x-men leader had been to Remy’s room to look for signs of the intruder but he found nothing.

“Yeah, I did a job with my claws.”

“You didn’t touch it Scott?” Hank asked looking over at the x-man with concern and Cyke shook his head no. “Good, I will want to get samples of it for testing and I need to find out if it has any properties we should be concerned about. We will have to treat it as a bio-hazard for now. I will be testing Remy’s blood but we’re in uncharted territory here.”

Hank looked down at Remy. “He will wake soon, it might be best if you’re with him when he does Logan. He’ll be more comfortable if he knows you’re here and truthfully I don’t want anyone else near him until I can determine what, if any, effect the vampire’s bite may have on him. I doubt if exposure will have any effect on you, your healing factor should protect you. And I’ll go get the blood samples before the room becomes too contaminated and start an analysis immediately.” Logan nodded and signaled Scott to go with Hank. Until things were sorted out he didn’t think any of the x-men should be left alone. Scott nodded his agreement and the two turned to the door.

“Um…Hank…Scott,” they turned. “I’m sure the professor has some books on vampire legends, could you bring me one? I’d like to read about what we are up against. All I know is the old Bela Lugosi stuff.” Hank nodded and the two left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Remy came round and tried to jump up but Logan placed his hands on the empath’s shoulders easing him back down. “Easy, Remy,” he said, leaning over to catch the young man’s eye. “Relax you’re in the med lab.” He watched as Remy looked around the room with wild eyes and then at the needle inserted in his arm with alarm. Remy hated needles, they scared him more than most of the murderous villains he faced as an x-man. It usually took two of them and a great deal of force just to get the Cajun down to the lab to give Blue a pint of blood. Remy wouldn’t say why he had such a phobia about needles but Logan suspected it had something to do with Sinister. “Just leave it Rem or Hank’s gonna restrain ya and put it back in,” Logan warned placing his hand on the Cajun’s chin and gently turning the empath’s gaze away from the IV tube leading to his arm. “He had to give ya a lot of blood.” He watched as Remy closed his eyes trying to dispel the reality of where he was and what he had gone through. “Rem,” he waited for the empath to open his eyes. “I saw the creature and I saw what he was doing. Where did he come from? Have you ever seen him before?” 

Remy wanted to answer but some part of him didn’t want to face what had occurred. He couldn’t deny what had happened though; he was feeling woozy and sleepy and parched. “Can I have some water Cher?” he whispered and Logan nodded getting him a drink and helping him sit up so he could sip it. Putting the cup aside after Remy finished the water, he sat on the edge of the bed next to the empath, an arm around his shoulders, careful of the IV dripping much needed blood into the empath’s arm, waiting for answers to his questions. Remy sat on the bed feeling isolated and vulnerable and reliving the feel of the vampire’s teeth. Reaching up, his hand touched the bandage proving it really had happened and wasn’t just some horrible nightmare. In response, Remy’s body began trembling and then, not even thinking about it, the empath buried himself against Logan, letting his head rest over the Canadian’s heart. 

Instinctively, Logan’s arms came round the Cajun protectively. “Rem you’re safe but we gotta know where the…it came from.”

“I tink it was at the club last night,” Remy mumbled, not moving his head from Logan. “I saw it watching me. Didn tink anything of it, lots of people watch me.”

“Yeah, I bet they do.” Logan agreed with a wistful smile. “It must have followed you home last night and came back tonight. Did it say anything?” Remy hesitated and Logan knew the boy was reluctant to answer but he finally decided to come clean and nodded.

“Said it claimed me, that I was his.” Logan said nothing but ran a hand through the soft hair and watched as the empath slowly drifted back off to sleep. Logan was going to lay him back down but decided to leave him. The kid was more comfortable in his arms and Logan liked holding him. 

A little later Hank and Scott walked in and Logan signaled them to be quiet. Rising slowly, he eased the sleeping empath down onto the bed and moved over to the two x-men. 

“How’s Remy?” Hank asked immediately. 

“Scared,” Logan answered. “The thing told him it was claiming him.”

“What does that mean?” Scott asked.

Logan thought he could probably make a good guess but reached over and grabbed the book Hank carried down. “I don’t know but I’m gonna find out.” 

Hank turned to run his experiments and Scott moved down the hall to check the security again. The leader didn’t mention it, he didn’t have to, but all knew they updated the security just that day and still the creature got it. Scott was determined to make sure it didn’t happen again.


	4. Remy

Remy slept through most of the morning, Hank checking on him at regular intervals, and at one point removing the IV while Logan spent the day sitting beside Remy reading a book on vampire lore. Hank even took blood samples from the sleeping Cajun, a dangerous maneuver in general since Remy had a tendency to explode things rather than let the doctor get near him with a needle. But Hank decided the best time to get blood was while Remy slept. In this way he didn’t need Logan to hold the empath while he drew blood and so he successfully got four vials for testing.

After several hours of study Hank called Logan and Scott to him and showed them the results of the tests he had been running.

“I want you to look at our intruder’s blood.” He flashed an image on the screen. “This is its blood under a microscope. It looks like normal blood but has certain anomalies. Watch what happens when I add a trace of human blood to the slide.” Hank did and all three watched as the vampire’s blood cell attacked the normal cell, ingesting it. “The vampire blood consumes the human blood,” Hank continued. “It must need to ingest human blood for survival.”

“Is that happening to Remy?” Scott glanced into the next room at the sleeping figure with concern. He considered the Cajun a spoiled brat but he cared about he kid and though he would never admit it, he couldn’t conceive of the idea of the kid not being around. Despite the fact that Remy frustrated him continually, life would not be the same without Remy’s wit and humor.

“No, he hasn’t been infected.” Hank answered, noticing the relief on both men’s faces. “His blood does not carry that anomaly.”

“From what I’m reading,” Wolverine looked over at the two men, “vampires create new vampires by having victims drink their blood.” Hank considered this and then nodded. 

“The anomaly must be transmitted by the ingestion of blood. Once in the blood stream it begins to eat the red blood cells, in all likelihood, multiplying until there is nothing human left.” Hank took off his glasses and began to clean the lenses. “I’m guessing once there is nothing left that is human, it begins to look to others for sustenance and the vampire is born.”

“The vampire wanted to claim Remy,” Logan stated. “He would have…” he stopped and Hank nodded as Scott looked at the two.

“What?” he asked.

Hank continued, “But for Logan’s timely intervention, the vampire would have forced Remy to drink his blood and Remy would have begun the transformation.”

“Why?” Scott asked with a look of disgust. “He already had his dinner, why try and change Remy?”

Hank sighed turning off the screen. “I would imagine not too many vampires are made, else they would multiply exponentially and threaten the food source, and we would be cognizant of their existence.” He looked to Logan and the Canadian turned Scott towards the room where Remy slept, his hair fanned out over the pillow, his face relaxed in sleep.

“Take a good look at him Scott, what do you see?”

“I see a kid.”

“Describe him.”

Scott frowned. “He’s about six feet tall, long reddish hair…”

Logan sighed and interrupted the x-men leader realizing Scott was not going to get to the point. “Cyke, whether you’re into it or not; he’s beautiful, he’s a work of art physically. If weren’t for his extraordinary eyes, he’d be the cover model for the romance novels Jubilee is always readin.” 

“Okay, he’s attractive,” Scott conceded. “But…”

“If you had a very long lifespan, wouldn’t you want a beautiful companion to share it with? Hell, you have a short lifespan and you’ve got Jean beside you.”

“Yeah, but that’s different. Remy wouldn’t have chosen the vampire.”

“I would imagine the older vampires control the younger just as we control our children,” Hank suggested and Logan nodded his agreement. 

“Remy said the vampire was claiming him. I would guess Remy would be his property or slave or something like that.”

Scott considered the information. He knew they were all speculating but it seemed to make some kind of sense. “Did Remy say anything about where he met the vampire?” Scott asked becoming more and more displeased as he gained information.

“Remy said the vampire was at the club. He noticed him there but didn’t pay any attention to him.” Logan answered.

“He’s been out every night this week. It happens every time he breaks up with Rogue.” Scott rubbed his chin considering. “The vampire must have been watching him all week.” He looked up at Logan. “If you hadn’t gone to get him…”

Logan nodded. “He probably would have grabbed the kid and we would have lost him,” the Canadian agreed. 

“Does it say what kind of powers it has?” Scott asked shaking his head. “I mean how did he get in last night?”

Logan looked down at the book with a sigh. ‘Different legends give the creatures different powers and most suggest the older the vampire the more powerful. But most refer to abilities to change form, turning into a bat, a mist or a wolf. But there are some measures we can use. It avoids daylight, religious symbols though that seems to have something to do with who is using the symbols. You have to have faith in the religion for them to work. Oh, and in addition to our security system, I think we’re going to need a whole lot of garlic.”

“Garlic?” Hank asked gazing at the blood sample with interest. He was sure there was some garlic in the kitchen he could use for testing. 

“That or wolfs bane but I think we might have an easier time getting garlic. We’re going to have to keep it in around us and especially around Remy.”

“And if we want to stop the creature permanently? I know in the movies they use stakes.” Scott pointed out, thinking he could never put a stake through another creature’s heart.

Logan nodded, “That and cutting off their heads,” he extended the claws on his right hand. “I wouldn’t mind giving that a try. And fire will kill them, so your optic blast is a plus.”

Scott looked down and sighed. “There’s still another two or three hours of daylight, I guess I’ll go get some garlic.”

“As much as you can lay your hands on Scott.” Logan turned and glanced at Remy. “He’s starting to stir, I should go back.” But Logan stopped and looked at the two x-men. “I think it will be back. From what I’ve read of the legends, when a vampire bites someone, he usually kills him by drinking all the blood or turns him. And he gains some kind of psychic control over the victim. It seems he can call the victim to him, which means...”

“We’ll have to fight Remy,” Hank said interrupting and turning to a locked closet with an electronic keypad on it. Inputting some numbers he opened it and pulled out a genoshan collar as both Scott and Logan frowned. “We may need this,” he warned. “If Remy is under this creature’s influence, his mutant abilities are more destructive than either of you realize.” Hank did not look happy at the prospect of putting the collar on the empath, but was ready.

“Give it to me, I’ll do it,” Logan answered. “Let me talk to him alone.” Scott and Hank agreed, the two heading off, Hank to the kitchen and Scott to the market.

Holding the collar, Logan approached Remy and looked down at him. The young man was turning restlessly, obviously agitated, and the Canadian reached down to push his bangs from his face. “Rem,” he whispered softly and watched as Remy’s eyes opened, the red gleaming as he considered Logan. “How you feelin?” he asked and Remy’s eyes went to his arm where no needles protruded from his flesh and nodded with relief.

“Better,” he sat up, ignoring the slight headache that seemed to be focused right between his eyes. “What’s goin on Cher?”

“We’re locking down the house, kid, to make sure no one comes and visits you again.” He gave Remy a stern look. “I need to know the details about the visitor, Rem.” He watched as Remy’s eyes looked away. “We gotta make sure we’re coverin all the bases.” Remy nodded his understanding though he looked uncomfortable and refused to look Logan in the eye. He let his bangs fall in front of his face, to hide himself as he looked at his fingers and Logan moved forward to get a better look at the kid.

“Was in the bedroom, you had just…left,” he added, a touch of pink creeping into his cheeks. “I was looking in de mirror and I heard a noise. Cher, he didn’ appear in the mirror.” Remy looked at Logan who nodded his understanding and then away as he continued. “Said his name was Andre and he was clamin dis Cajun. He was goin to be my master. Pulled out a card to stop him and,” he frowned. “Don know what happened really. Next ting I know he’s takin the card from my fingers. Don’ remember him comin close but his fingers were so cold.” Remy glanced down at his own hand. “Said somethin bout my bein able to fight his power but that I wouldn be able to, once…” Remy stopped drawing in a shaky breath and closing his eyes.

“Once you had his blood?” Logan asked and received a nod, Remy unwilling to look at the Canadian. “What happened next?”

“Tried to fight but he was too strong and too fast.”

“Why didn’t ya call for help?” 

“Tried to call you but he stopped me and said he’d kill you and…” Again the Cajun paused, a tear slipping out of his eye which he immediately wiped. “Den he was at my neck and I don’ remember anymore.”

“Remy,” Logan caught his chin, and pushing the empath’s hair away, looked into the young man’s eyes. “I need to know, did you drink his blood?” Logan could see the look of horror that passed over the Cajun’s face at the idea and he shook his head.

“Non.” Logan nodded knowing Remy wouldn’t lie to him about this and held up the collar. Remy immediately balked, shaking his head and pulling away, but Logan pulled him close.

“Rem, we think he can call you now. This is to help keep you safe but I won’t lie to ya kid, it’s to keep us safe as well. You pack one hell of a punch with those cards.” Remy looked at the collar his heart sinking as he blinked back tears and nodded his consent. Gently, Logan reached out and lifting the Cajun’s hair slipped the collar on the boy, watching as it began to blink. Remy sat there feeling lost and as he had in some many instances when he felt this way, he leaned forward burying himself in Logan’s arms, knowing Logan would move heaven and earth to make it all better.

***

By 6:00, Remy was jumping out of his skin in the lab. He couldn’t stand being there and begged Logan, Scott and Hank to let him leave. He promised to stay in the house but just not in the lab. And though all three x-men knew this was by far the safest place for the empath, Hank finally agreed despite his misgivings. He knew the lab was far more defendable than other rooms, but the young man was never comfortable in the medical facility, and with a vampire after him, Remy’s discomfort as the hours wore on was changing to hysteria and there was only so much Logan could do to calm him. Hank thought about sedating him but since there was no proof that vampire would attack this night Hank gave in knowing he couldn’t keep the empath there forever.

“Alright Remy,” Hank gave a resigned sigh as Remy leaned against the door to his office, Logan a step behind him, ready to grab him if necessary, “but only if you stay with Logan. No wandering off by yourself, and only in the house, not out on the grounds. And Remy, you will take it easy or I will have Logan bring you back down here. No alcohol, no running around!” Remy nodded his agreement and practically dashed out of the lab, Logan tailing him as Scott and Hank smiled indulgently. 

Upstairs Remy made a beeline for the kitchen, wanting more than anything else some coffee, but stopped dead looking at the windows. “What are you doing Cher?” he asked seeing strings of garlic hanging from all the windows. “Garlic belongs in a pot not on de window. Tante Mattie kept a string hanging in de kitchen where she could reach while cookin but dat was de only place.”

Logan stopping behind him shrugged. “Vampires don’t like it so Scott went and bought out the market. It took him a couple of hours to hang it in all the windows.”

“Gambit don’t mind the smell but tinks it smells better cooking with oil,” he shook his head and continued into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and some much needed caffeine. With a sigh of relief, he sat down at the table that looked out on the grounds, ignoring the garlic hanging in front of him, and considered Logan. “Sorry bout all this Logan,” he finally whispered, knowing he had kept all three men busy since late last night. He doubted any of them got much sleep while he had slept most of the day away.

Logan shrugged looking at the young man. “Not your fault kid,” he grabbed a cup and came to sit beside the empath. Remy looked across the table at Logan. To Remy, Logan represented strength and security and the Cajun wanted that more than anything else. As a matter of fact, he just wanted Logan. There was no getting around that fact, but even if Logan were amenable to a relationship with a man, something the Cajun was unsure of, he wouldn’t go for Remy thinking him a kid.

“Not a kid,” he complained, realizing he would have to find some way to prove it. The statement earned a chuckle from the Canadian who had dragged him home and spanked him last night and stayed up watching over him protectively all night and most of this day. That would constitute a kid even in Remy’s book. The Cajun grimaced and looked out of the small patches of garden. 

Stormy had planted flowers that bloomed in each season and he looked past the bed of brightly colored mums and the delicate blooms of the aster, not even noticing them, as he saw the long shadows of the trees. Twilight was upon them and Lord only knew what this night would bring. “Cher,” Logan looked up at the tone, knowing Remy was going to say something important. “Tante Mattie told me all bout vampires back home when I was little. Always thought she was tellin me stories to keep me close to home. Know better now.” Remy continued to look out, not willing to look at Logan’s concerned face. “Dey live off of de blood of others. Don’ ever want to be like dat. Need you to promise me, should somethin happen you’ll make sure I don’ become one.”

“Remy nothin’s gonna happen to ya kid,” Logan answered and growled with disapproval the sound soft but oddly comforting.

Remy continued, ignoring Logan’s statement and reaction, watching the growing darkness. “Tante Mattie said ya cut out their hearts or take off their heads. Your claws can do dat Cher.”

“Stop that Rem, we’re gonna protect ya. Scott’s workin on the security and Hank’s analyzing its blood.”

“Oui, nothing will happen,” Remy agreed turning back with a smile, but Logan could tell the Cajun didn’t believe it. “Mais, if somethin does happen, promise Remy you’ll take care of it.”

“Remy, I told ya-”

Remy cut him off. “Den it won’t hurt to promise, non?” Logan sighed realizing he had been roped into a corner.

“I promise” he answered more to calm the empath than for any other reason. He didn’t like where Remy’s thoughts were going but had to admit were he Remy, he would be thinking the same things.

Remy smiled knowing Wolverine always kept his promises. “Tanks, Cher.” Hesitantly, he reached out a hand, his fine boned fingers closing around Logan’s larger, stronger ones. “He’s comin back tonight,” he whispered.

“He told ya?” Logan asked with a frown and Remy shook his head no.

“Non, but,” Remy frowned and shrugged, “just know.”

“Is it because you have some connection with him?” Scott asked from behind them as he and Hank entered the room, coming in at the end of the conversation.

“Don’ know, can’t read his thoughts or nothin, just know,” he answered evasively, and all three x-men knew there was more to the answer than Remy was giving.

“Remy should be in the lab then, where we can protect him,” Hank stated heading for a cup of coffee but stopping to watch the Cajun. 

“Non, whatever happens, Remy’s gonna face it, not hide.” He was about to say he had his cards ready but thought about the collar blinking around his neck and shut his mouth.

Hank glanced at Scott and Logan. “Well what do we do?”

“Defend the mansion,” Scott answered glancing at the window. “Logan, with your enhanced senses you’re our first line of defense, you and I will patrol. Hank, Remy doesn’t leave your side for even a moment and I think the two of you should stay in the professor’s study.” The large blue x-man nodded as Scott handed each man a wreath of garlic. Remy wrinkled his nose as he took his but made no comment as Hank took hold of Remy’s arm. 

“Come along Remy, I’m sure you can find something interesting to read in there.” He pulled the Cajun to his feet and the two headed out. 

A few minutes later, Remy sat in the study, a book in his lap, but Hank could tell he wasn’t reading. His eyes never moved over the words and he just stared down, his body so tense it reminded the doctor of a tension rod ready to snap. “Remy,” he called and watched the young man look up with haunted eyes. “The parasitical creature,” he stopped and gave a small smile changing his approach, “we will try to stop the vampire.” Remy smiled back with a small nod, his eyes moving to the door and back. Hank had escorted him into the room, turned and locked the door, presumably to keep the creature out but Remy suspected it was also to keep him in, and pocketed the keys before picking a book and sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs about the room. In response, Remy had grabbed the first book in reach and sat down staring at Don Quixote. 

Finally, giving up on pretending he was reading, the empath dropped the book on the chair and began to pace the room, Hank’s eyes on his. He hated this whole situation, but in particular he hated the fact that Scott and Logan were out there facing an adversary that was after him. He should be defending himself, not letting others do it and the only thing stopping him was the collar around his neck. He turned looking at Hank, wondering if he could plead his case and get the collar removed, but he already knew the doctor wouldn’t take it off and the Cajun knew time was running out. The sun had already set.

Remy had not been lying when he said Andre would be back this evening and he hadn’t been lying when he said he couldn’t read the vampire’s thoughts, he would certainly have told the x-men if he knew any plans, but Remy hadn’t told the entire truth either. Somehow his empathy had connected with the vampire’s, probably as a result of the bite, though the empath couldn’t be sure, it had never happened before. He could distinguish Andre’s emotions, the sensation having started at sundown. What he could feel was embarrassment, anger, lust, and determination, all directed at him. He could only guess the vampire’s (he hesitated thinking) friends, were surprised he hadn’t brought Remy home last night and the vampire intended to make up for the lapse this night. “Not goin to be one,” he told himself, not realizing he was speaking out loud until Henry McCoy dropped a large paw on his shoulder. In his agitation he hadn’t heard the doctor come up behind him.

“Remy,” he heard the concern in the older mutant’s voice. “What is it?” 

The Cajun turned and looked at the doctor, his red and black eyes roaming over the large blue face full of concern and compassion.

“Don want to be a vampire,” he said softly, the fear evident in his eyes.

“You’re ours and we are not relinquishing you without a fight,” Hank answered, and Remy nodded knowing a fight just might not be enough.

“Then we will have to fight.” A voice near the door made both men turn and they stared at Andre who smiled showing very long white teeth as Hank moved in front of Remy a hand slipping into the pocket of his jacket to grab and hand Remy a key.

“If that is what it takes,” Hank growled.

“Perhaps not,’ Andre whispered, eyeing the large blue mutant speculatively, his eyes turning from brown to red. “Perhaps you would like to return to your lab.” Hank frowned, the words echoing in and out of his head. “I’m sure you forgot something Remy needs.”

“My lab,” Hank agreed in a weak voice, thinking he had to get something for Remy before shuffling towards the door, key in hand, as Remy finished removing the collar and turned to stare at Andre, a card already starting to glow in his hand. He had thought about calling Hank and freeing him from the vampire’s mental grip but decided it would probably be safer for Hank if he didn’t. Whatever was going to happen, he didn’t need to be responsible for the death of one of the x-men.

“You were wise not to try and distract the mutant, pretty one. I would have been forced to kill him.” The vampire smiled as Remy tossed the card at him, followed by two others. But in each case, in what appeared to be the blink of an eye, Andre dodged the shot so it exploded against the wall, splintering whatever was behind Andre at that moment and suddenly, Remy found himself in Andre’s arms trying to yank free.

“Non,” he tried to grab the vampire but the vampire was already pushing back Remy’s hair to expose his neck. In desperation, Remy pushed the garlic into the vampire’s face and teeth, hearing a snarl and feeling the arms holding him go slack, Remy turned and with all his strength kicked the vampire before taking off the for door. Turning he threw another card, this time hitting his mark, not waiting to see the results, but exiting to find out what had happened to Logan and Scott. 

In the corridor, all was quiet and Remy looked in both directions before heading for the front door. Cards ready, he grabbed the garlic hanging at the door, deciding it might come in handy, threw open the front door, and gazed out into the night before stepping down off the steps and onto the lawn. Everything was still outside and Remy began to circle the house when his eyes caught movement in the distance. Turning he saw nothing and wondered if had seen something or if his imagination was getting the better of him. He was fairly certain he had seen a woman, but no one was near and he turned back into the face of Andre, gasping and trying to step back as the vampire grabbed his hand forcing him to drop the cards and garlic he was holding. 

With an angry tug, he pulled Remy close, the arm around the empath acting like a steel band as he tilted the struggling empath’s neck, being careful not to mar the beauty he wanted to immortalize. “Hush, my pretty one, this will quiet you till I am ready for you.” Teeth slid into Remy’s neck and he went limp in Andre’s arms.


	5. The Gathering

Andre looked down at the unconscious figure in his arms, shifting him more securely, and considering the past few hours and the trouble the young man had afforded him

Earlier in the evening... 

The vampire woke at sundown and looked around, shocked to find Stephen and four others standing over him. He was younger and needed more rest than most of the others but it was unusual for any of their kind to disturb another’s nesting space.

“Good evening Andre,” a woman said softly, her white face showing no sign of the emotions she felt. She was there leader, older than all the others and by virtue of her age, far more powerful. She could move faster than even they could follow and could lift a car with ease. She could even mesmerize a vampire, it was said. It was whispered that she had lived for more than a thousand years though none knew for sure how old she really was. She smiled pushing back her dark blonde hair and watched Andre with her hazel eyes, speculatively. “Last night you said you were bringing home a prize but instead you limped into the nest. What happened?”

Andre froze. It was a death sentence to lie to Donnessa but he was all ready in trouble for nearly exposing the group just a few years before. Were he to admit he had been seen, not only by Remy, but by the feral, he would not see another sunset. “The boy was a mutant and resistant to hypnosis.” 

“And so you killed him?” she asked and Andre shook his head.

“He is a prize worth having. I’m going back for him…” Andre never finished his sentence as her hand closed around his throat squeezing.

“You left a victim alive to report on us?” Donnessa’s expression had not changed at all, but Andre could feel the anger emanating from her in waves, and knew his position was precarious. “I thought you had learned better after last time.”

“He’s a mutant,” Andre barely squeezed out of his constricted throat. “No one will believe…” Donnessa released Andre and stepped back thoughtfully, one long fingernail tapping against her bottom teeth as she considered the statement and what to do to correct the situation. Caution had kept her alive for centuries despite inquisitions, witch hunts, and over zealous religious practitioners. She generally knew when to pick up stakes (she smiled at her own pun) and leave and when to stay and though her guts told her go, she knew she would first have to clean up this mess.

“Very well,” she turned gracefully, her eyes taking in Andre and the others. “We will all go and see to your prize. We will turn him or kill him.” Without another word she swept from the room preparing for the evening.

An hour later, four vampires descended on Xavier’s mansion, their silent figures landing in the trees and watching a man standing on the front porch smoking a cigar. “It seems we are expected,” Donnessa whispered, looking expectantly at Andre. “I take it this is not your prize?” Andre shook his head no and Donnessa nodded to Stephen and another. “Lead him away so we can get what we came for. We will do this quickly and quietly.”

The two vampires nodded, descending, and moving around the trees to better see their target, but before they even came into sight, Wolverine picked up their scent. “Cyke,” they heard him call out. “We got company.” They froze, momentarily rethinking their plans, realizing they would not even need to get near the one on the porch to set off their diversion, and then dove for the trees, making some noise in the brush and listening to the pursuit as two men took off after them through the brush. With a gleeful laugh, they decided they would let the men think they were the prey while Andre went to claim the boy.

Donnessa watched them leave, smiling indulgently. She couldn’t deny them their fun in this adventure as she saw them streak off to play their cat and mouse game, two extremely athletic and well made humans following in pursuit. She waited five minutes to be sure they were away and turned to Andre, "Go,” Donnessa ordered and watched as Andre entered the house, swatting at the garlic as he moved forward, his senses leading him directly to Remy.

The present...

“So this is the prize,” Donnessa came forward shaking Andre from his thoughts and looking at the young man with a critical eye. “I’ll grant you he is a beauty.” She glanced at Andre, noticing the ruined clothing he wore. “And a fighter,” she continued amused, brushing back Remy’s hair as one of the vampires came speeding back through the trees.

“We have problems, Donnessa,” he shook his head coming to a stop in front of the leader, his eyes wide and worried. “The ones that followed us are mutants. Stephan is dead.”

“What?” she raised her voice softly but to the vampires that knew her it was the equivalent of a shriek. 

“They realized we were diverting them from the house and turned back, so Stephen stopped in front of them. One of the mutants shoots fire from his eyes. Stephen’s clothes caught and…” 

She nodded raising her hand she needed to hear no more as she glared at Andre. She had been the one to turn Stephen almost three hundred years ago. She would miss his humor but she didn’t love him. She doubted she was even capable of such an emotion any longer, if she ever were.

“Andre, we are leaving now, kill him or turn him,” she commanded.

“Why don’t you just leave him,” the growl came from one of the two figures emerging from the trees and the vampire turned impressed that he had heard their conversation. It was the one who had sensed them and Donnessa considered her options again watching the two men.

“It is our way to claim mortals we wish,” she answered coldly, looking at the man and realizing he was semi-feral. It was tricky mesmerizing ferals, sometimes they went into berserker mode and she suspected this one would be deadly in berserker mode.

“I’ve already claimed him,” the man answered.

“We are above humans in our claims,” she answered, signaling the others for silence as Andre moved to protest. 

“I still make my claim, I’m not human.” Donnessa nodded considering the two men with interest. She didn’t know how balanced the battle would be, but it didn’t really matter. Should Andre win he would have his prize, she could mesmerize the other even through the strange glasses. Should the other win, Andre would no longer be a problem and they would leave. 

“That is a conundrum,” she answered with amusement. “You are not of our race and you are not human. Do we accord you the same rules as our people or not.” She stopped and looked closely at the man, “You are old too,” she mused, “older perhaps even than Andre.” She seemed to consider the situation. “Among our kind, if two lay claim to the same prize, they may fight for the human and the winner takes him or her uncontested. Are you willing to fight?” She watched as the younger of the two men, the one who could release fire from his eyes, shook his head trying to pull the older one back. She could hear every word they said with her enhanced hearing and smiled amused.

“You can’t do this Logan, you’ll just get yourself killed,” Scott whispered furiously.

“Scott, I ain’t letting them take Remy.” He glanced at his friend. “Make sure everything stays fair,” he whispered and Scott nodded, not pleased, a hand already resting on his glasses.

“Will you free him if I win,” he turned back to the vampire.

“He will be freed automatically, Logan.” She let her tongue run around the name with amusement as Logan stepped clear of Scott. “It is a fight to the death. Should Andre lose, his hold on the boy will be lost.”

“Fine,” Logan turned as Donnessa glanced at Andre.

“If you wish him, you must fight for him,” she declared, stepping back with a look at the other vampire. “And you will not interfere,” she warned and received a nod. Andre looked over at the leader and back at Logan, handing the now semi conscious empath to the other vampire.


	6. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has strong sexual content between two men.

Logan watched closely as Andre handed Remy to the other vampire before turning to face him, the two instinctively moving into the clearing where they could battle without hindrance. At the same time, Donnessa moved beside Scott, a hand resting lightly on his arm. Scott could feel how cold her skin was and shuddered trying to pull free, but found he was being held by something immovable. Trying to remove her hand was like trying to move the Empire State Building. You could push it but nothing would happen. “We will not interfere,” she warned in a cold, quiet, voice that sent chills up and down Scott’s spine and watched him nod his agreement. 

“That includes you and your friend over there,’ he warned indicating the vampire holding Remy and watched her smile. Obviously, she didn’t think he was much of a threat as she pushed back her hair and let her hazel eyes scan Scott thoughtfully, deciding all three men were handsome in different ways. The one fighting Andre had strength and rugged handsomeness. The young one had a delicate beauty, unusual in a man. And this one had the grace and body of an athlete. All three were brave, a trait even her kind acknowledged and respected.

“Agreed,” she shrugged, glancing over at the empath, his body held up by the vampire, his head resting on the vampire’s shoulder. “It is our law. We will keep to the pact.”

With a metallic sound that echoed through the quiet, dark, clearing Logan drew his claws and moved into a crouch not noticing as Donnessa turned back from her examination of Remy a surprised expression on her face as six metal claws slid out from the man’s hands. He knew Andre was stronger and his teeth would be deadly but the Canadian had his own advantages. Andre didn’t know about his metallic frame or his healing factor. Growling softly in his chest, the Wolverine’s senses came into full alert as Andre turned circling and looking for an opening. The Wolverine was ready.

Andre looked at the man he would fight, planning on making short work of him. His plan involved little more than grabbing him and draining him completely. It was just a matter of staying away from the metal claws. The claws were sharp, they had done a great deal of damage to his leg but it had healed during the day and he doubted the mutant would be willing or able to take off his head or pull out his heart with the claws. Such drastic actions were something humans could not generally do. Shooting fire from eyes was much more sterile, less savage, and Andre could see that a human attacking that way. though Donnessa would ensure it did not during and after this battle. But a messy savage action, he doubted any of these men had the stomach for it. Glancing at Wolverine speculatively, he snarled showing his long canines. This one and his friend with the fiery eyes had killed Stephen and Andre had called Stephen a friend. Friendships were rare among the nosferatu and Andre would make the pretty one compensate him for the loss. It would just be a shame the one called Logan wouldn’t live to see it.

Spinning and moving forward, Andre realized as Logan’s claws came up that the mutant was capable of following his movements. No matter, he was still faster and stronger as he weaved first right and then left looking for an opening as Wolverine turned following. And then Andre struck. The first blow was delivered quickly and was meant to drop Logan to the ground but Wolverine staggered back and Andre, moving first in and then out of Wolverine’s reach, wondered that the man was still on his feet as he circled again.

Logan felt the impact of the blow testing his enemy’s strength. The vampire was definitely stronger, the Canadian would not be able to stop him in a show of physical strength but Logan knew how to use an enemy’s strength against him. The vampire was intent on biting him, not disabling him first and Logan would use that tactical mistake against the vampire. He would let the vampire think he was weaker than he truly was. Turning to watch what he knew would be a lethal enemy if he so much as miscalculated a step Logan growled.

Remy came alert in a vampire’s arms and started to struggle as the vampire tightened his hold on the empath, keeping him still. “Watch pretty one,” the vampire hissed in his ear, hands pinning the young man to him as he leaned forward to gently lick the empath’s neck where some blood had trickled down when Andre bit him, the smell of Remy’s blood enticing though he knew he could not touch the empath. “The winner gets you,” the vampire chuckled and Remy’s eyes widened in horror as he realized Logan was fighting the vampire. Turning he watched as Andre dove under Logan’s claws, reaching for his neck.

Andre saw his opening the minute Logan turned. The man’s arms were stretched too far apart, not defending his chest or neck and the vampire took advantage of that fact diving in and under the claws to land squarely on Wolverine’s chest sending them both sprawling backwards to the ground. With a grunt, Logan fell, his head connecting with the hard earth, but his palms were immediately pushing back on the vampire’s shoulders, his claws extending towards the creature’s face as Andre stared down, all his weight on Logan’s chest, his mouth opening to show his teeth.

Logan looked up, yellow eyes meeting red ones and he snarled. This was the moment he had gambled on. He needed all his strength and just a few moments to get in position but whether he would get those few moments was debatable and both his and Remy’s life hung on those few seconds. Not thinking about the risk, he focused all his strength on his right palm pushing back on the vampire and retracted the claws of his left hand, sliding the hand under the vampire as Andre pushed hard against the one arm holding him and leaned down towards Logan’s neck, his own mind focused on the blood he could smell. Logan’s arm was shaking with the strain of trying to hold back the vampire as it leaned toward his neck moving closer, slowly, but at the same time he moved his left hand across Andre’s chest, over his heart. As the vampire’s teeth reached his neck, as he could feel the teeth brush his skin, Logan prayed he was in the correct position and released the claws of his left hand in a circular motion.

For one second Logan was sure he failed as Andre’s teeth closed on his skin but then before it could even break the skin, Andre slumped forward his body slack across Logan’s. Pushing the limp body off with a snarl, Wolverine stood; looking down at the vampire who had a gaping hole in his chest, Andre’s heart, a bloody plump mess, impaled on Wolverine’s left claws. With a disgusted sound he threw the heart down, retracting his claws and staring at Donnessa’s shocked face. “The kid is mine,” he stated and she nodded, momentarily speechless, releasing her hold on Scott as she watched Andre’s corpse disintegrate, slowly turning to dust.

After a moment, she looked back at Logan. “You have won, to the victor go the spoils,” she waved her hand and the vampire holding Remy released him, the empath suddenly standing on two very shaky legs as the vampire holding him came to stand beside Donnessa. “A man who has not had his livestock troubled by the wolf has not the impetus to hunt. We will leave you and yours alone. We expect the same courtesy in return.” She glanced over the mutant with a smile of approval. “You are much more than I expected, Logan.” She put out her hand, wondering if the feral mutant would take it. 

Logan considered the hand and then the vampire before reaching out and shaking it. The fingers looked soft and delicate but the Canadian could tell there was enough power in them to break off his own fingers as his much larger hand closed around Donnessa’s. The vampire came from a time when a handshake was a bond and Logan knew it, understanding that the handshake amounted to an agreement to forget about the nosferatu as long as the nosferatu forgot about them.

“Good-bye, Logan, I think we shall not meet again. Quite a pity actually,” she turned and disappeared, not even Logan’s enhanced senses seeing her movement as the other vampire turned to follow.

“You okay?” Scott asked and Logan nodded heading toward Remy as the boy stood by the house, clearly uncertain about moving.

“Yeah, a little sore, that’s all,” Logan answered ignoring Scott’s concerned glance as he neared the Cajun.

“Rem,” he caught the young man as Remy swayed unsteadily and Scott turned Remy’s head with a scowl looking at the fresh bite marks. “Where’s Hank and what are you doing out here?” There was a great deal of worry in the tone.

“He’s in de lab. De vampire, it hypnotized him and he left de study. Den I pushed garlic in its mouth, threw a card at it and came looking for you. Guess de card didn do all dat much.”

Logan scowled deciding the boy was never going to follow orders. “I told you to stay inside.”

“Oui,” Remy cast his eyes downward. “Mais…”

Logan cut him off, needing to check on Hank, and have Hank check Remy. “You and I will discuss following directions later. Right now let’s check on Hank and make sure you’re alright.”

“Remy’s fine,” he declared, trying to pull away as he realized they were taking him back to the med lab, but Scott took hold of the empath’s left arm and Logan his right and ignored his struggles and declarations as they marched through the house.

In the lab, Hank stared at the wall, absently repeating over and over, “Forgot something Remy needs,” as Scott and Logan dragged Remy in. Glancing at each other Logan and Scott shrugged before the x-men leader released his hold on Remy and went over to the large blue mutant.

“Hank,” he said gently, and then called again louder. When he still got no response, he reached up and gently smacked Hank’s cheeks and watched with relief as the blue doctor’s perplexed expression changed to one of surprise and then confusion.

“Are you okay, Hank?” Scott asked and received a nod as the doctor tried to figure how he ended up in the lab. He was about to ask what happened when Scott cut him off. “Good then you might want to check on Remy.”

“Non, Remy’s fine,” the Cajun tried to pull free from Logan’s grasp but failed as the furry doctor turned.

Hank immediately examined Remy’s neck, making disapproving sounds as he examined him and asked for a recap of the last half an hour as he cleaned and disinfected the bites. Next the doctor pulled out a syringe and the Cajun balked at giving blood. “Remy, he bit you again, I doubt anything is wrong but I have to check your blood,” Hank tried reasonably but the empath tried to pull away and hit into the wall of muscle that made up Logan. The Canadian wrapped an arm around him so Hank could finish.

Taking the blood, Hank turned to analyze it but turned back to Logan and Scott. “Remy doesn’t have to remain in the lab. If I need him, I’ll find him. But can you keep an eye on him and get him to bed early.” Logan nodded turning, Scott beside him. “Scott,” the leader turned. “Might I get your assistance here?”

“Of course,” Scott turned back as Logan followed Remy out of the lab. 

“What can I do for you?” he asked coming over to stand near Hank.

“Nothing,” the doctor gave Scott a conspiratorial smile. “It is time those two came to terms with their feelings for each other and after the events of today, if left to themselves I think they will finally open up. Twos company…”

“Threes a crowd,” Scott finished, sitting down beside the blue furry doctor with a smile that matched the doctor’s as Hank put a slide under the microscope to examine it.

“We can review the events while I work. I do have questions.”

Upstairs Remy headed into the den, needing a drink and pulling out the first bottle in reach. His hand had closed on a bottle of scotch and he sighed as he looked at the blue label before turning to get a glass. “I doubt you should have that, Gumbo,” Logan said from the doorway and Remy looked over at him knowing his nerves were in need of calming. “I’m sure Hank would say no.”

“Should Gambit pour you a glass Cher?” he offered, not bothering to deny what both he and Logan knew as true, Hank would have a fit if he knew, but the doctor wasn’t here. Logan smiled nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll take one. But only one for you kid and then to bed with you.” Gambit didn’t answer but poured two healthy shots of Scotch as Logan took a seat on the couch. Coming over he handed one to Logan and sat down beside the older man with a sigh.

To the team, the den was a sanctuary, a quiet place full of muted colors and soft lighting. There was no sound system in the den, no television, nothing to take away from the easing of emotions and nerves. It was a place where, after a mission, the mutants could unwind and let go of the tension, and Logan decided it was the most natural place to end up after what had happened.

“You okay, kid?” Logan asked at last breaking the silence and Remy nodded looking into his glass of scotch.

“Logan,” he began awkwardly and then looked up into the clear blue eyes of the man next to him. “Tanks don’ seem like enough to say for what you did.” Logan smiled wishing he could reach out and stroke that beautiful face and silky hair.

“I couldn’t do what ya asked this morning kid, so I had to stop them.” Remy smiled his eyes once again settling on his glass before downing his drink and grimacing as it burned going down his throat. More than anything the empath wanted Logan to hold him right now, but he was afraid to ask and so he awkwardly put the glass down on the table beside the couch and turned toward the bottle as Logan finished his own drink. Before Remy could get another drink, Logan stood putting out his hand. “Come on Gumbo, you’ve had a long day and Hank said to get ya to bed early.”

Remy didn’t answer but gave in and let Logan pull him up and the two headed upstairs.

In his bedroom, Remy made a beeline straight for the shower wanting to wash away the chilling feeling of the vampire’s arms and teeth. He took his time letting the hot spray wash across him, and allowed a few small tears of relief to slide down his cheeks now that he was alone. Finally, towel around his waist he left the bathroom and entered his bedroom where he found Logan, already showered and dressed in a pair of ratty jeans, his chest bare, leaning against the dresser, arms crossed waiting for him.

“Cher?” he questioned softly, glancing over Logan, and secretly admiring the strong chest loaded with muscles and dark hair. Logan uncrossed his arms, pointing towards the door.,

“Yer sleepin in my room tonight, Cajun.”

“Quoi?” the Cajun shook his head, not understanding and watched Logan nod.

“I want to make sure we get no visitors. I ain’t expectin none but…” he let his voice trail off as he pointed to the door. Logan’s room was across the hall and the only other occupied bedroom on the third floor. Logan and Remy both valued their privacy and chose to have rooms away from the other members of the group.

Remy was about to say no but then shrugged, seeing the logic, and followed the Canadian into his room. There wasn’t much in Logan’s room, a few Japanese artifacts, a box of cigars on the dresser, a few books, and a pair of swords on the wall. 

“Katanas?” the Cajun asked glancing at the two blades, his finger running across the steel, as Logan nodded.

“Yeah, they’re wickedly sharp so be careful.” Remy nodded and turned to the king size bed.

“Which side is yours, mon ami?”

Logan smiled knowing he was about to have a fight with the Cajun, but there was no way he was getting in the bed with the kid. There was only so much temptation he could resist. “Neither, I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“Non,” Remy instantly complained, thinking Logan refused because he wouldn’t sleep with another man. “Gambit will sleep on de floor. Dis is your room, you sleep in de bed.”

“Forget it, Cajun. You need a good night’s sleep and you ain’t gonna get it on the floor.”

“Remy will be fine on de floor, Cher.” He moved away from the bed and looked at the floor where a small braided rug rested in front of the bed. He would grab a pillow and sleep there.

“Cajun I said…”

“My ears hear just fine but maybe yours don. Remy's not sleepin on de bed while you sleep on de floor.” The answer was adamant, Logan could see it in Remy’s eyes, and he frowned. He could force the kid but what kind of night’s sleep would Remy get then. 

Grumbling to himself, Logan turned and pulled off his pants, Remy’s eyes following the movements as Logan’s backside came into view. “Fine, you take the right side, I’ll take the left,” he snarled turning and Remy dropped his bangs in front of his face and turned away quickly to keep Logan from seeing him blush. Dropping the towel, the only thing he had been wearing, he slipped between the sheets, taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly as the bed dipped and Logan joined him.

“Sorry I’m makin you uncomfortable, Logan,” Remy whispered and Logan turned to look at the kid, hearing pain in the tone.

“Rem?” he asked, but Remy just shook his head and turned away, his back to Logan as he stared at the wall. “Rem, come on, what’s wrong?” Logan asked, a hand reaching out and touching a bare shoulder, his fingers absently caressing soft skin.

“Nothin Cher,” he whispered. Logan, knowing something was very wrong, rolled onto his side near the empath and rested his head on one bent arm. 

“Remy LeBeau turn around and talk to me,” Logan ordered and after a pause Remy did, turning into Logan’s body and burying his head on the older mutant’s shoulder, his naked body against the Canadian’s, the boy’s scent almost driving Logan crazy. Logan could feel his body stir at how close Remy was and angrily clamped down on the thought and desire. “Come on kid, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin,” came the muffled response. “Just wishing tings were different.”

“The vampire is gone Rem, forget about it,” absently Logan ran a hand up and down Remy’s back, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin.

“Not that,” Remy answered quietly. He slowly pulled back and looked into Logan’s blue eyes. “Want you,” he admitted and took a breath, waiting to be kicked out of the bed but Logan didn’t kick him out. The older mutant looked at the boy and reached up to push back the reddish hair so he could better see his face and beautiful expressive eyes. 

“You know I’m old enough to be yer grandfather,” he said at last and Remy nodded. 

“Some tings get better wit age,” Remy whispered, amazed that Logan was still holding him and hadn’t thrown him out. Logan smiled in answer, his lips reaching over to brush against the empath’s and Remy responded grabbing a tight hold on Logan, afraid if he let go he might lose him and this opportunity . Instantly, he began kissing Logan everywhere and anywhere his lips touched skin. It was a frenzy of kisses but it spoke of a desire that had been long endured.

Finally, Logan pulled back looking at the young man who was suddenly flushed and flustered, the smell coming off the boy making it impossible for Logan to keep his own body from responding. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, darlin?” he asked with a chuckle as he reached out to run a hand tenderly down Remy’s cheek. “But you were so young and so beautiful and always runnin after Rogue.”

“Wanted to be wit you for a long time, didn’ tink I’d ever have you. Didn’ tink you’d have a male lover,” Remy whispered, his hand sliding into the hair that covered Logan’s chest, as he playfully tugged at some of the hairs, his face practically aglow with wonder and delight.

Logan laughed grabbing the hand and pulling it away but then kissed the palm before tossing back the sheets to better see the Cajun’s body while moving to kiss Remy’s mouth again, his tongue moving in to taste the younger man’s. When their lips parted, the two needing air, Logan looked at the empath beside him. “Had male lovers, Rem, but never had one as beautiful as you.” He leaned down and started kissing Remy’s chin, then his neck, Remy tilting his head up to give Logan better access before Logan’s mouth continued to spiral down to suck on one of Remy’s nipples as the Cajun gasped.

“Gonna cum from just you doin dis,” Remy panted as he arched up, his body responding. “Needed you for so long,” he gasped out breathlessly before moaning as Logan’s fingers closed over his penis, sliding up and down on the hard flesh.

“You better hold on darlin cause I ain’t finished with your body yet. I been waitin a long time too,” Logan answered, his tongue sliding over the cock’s head before taking it in his mouth. Remy cried out, his fingers clawing the sheets as he arched up, pushing into the hot and wet mouth, words and language lost as he babbled. Logan, his eyes on the lust filled and wanton face, sucked for a few moments, aware that Remy was very close to the edge and then slid his mouth off the boy’s penis, ignoring the moan and stood walking to the dresser and pulling lubricant from a drawer. 

“You’re gonna cum with me inside you darlin’ that’s what I want to see,” Logan said putting lubricant on shaking fingers that he then slid inside Remy. The Cajun cried out as Logan’s fingers caressed his prostate and then Logan coated his own hard penis and pushed into the empath.

Only a few thrusts later, Remy cried arching up, his muscles squeezing Logan’s penis as he came. Logan feeling himself squeezed in the tight channel, thrust forward and came deep inside the young man with a cry of his own. Pulling out and falling onto the bed next to the young man, Logan reached over to push back the young man’s damp hair, looking at the completely messed up and sated empath, deciding Remy never looked better. Tears started to fall down the young man’s cheeks and Logan leaned over. “Rem, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked with concern and Remy shook his head no.

“Just happy,” he whispered, turning and burying his face in Logan’s chest as the Canadian caressed the smooth back, kissing the silky head. 

Logan smiled holding the young man. He had never believed such an angel would ever be his. “Go to sleep Darlin,” he whispered. “You’re gonna need a lot of energy in the mornin,” he tightened his hold on the young man. “Cause now that I got ya, I ain’t gonna let ya go.”

“Fine wit me, Cher,” Remy whispered, his eyes already closing as he curled into Logan’s body. “Be ready in de mornin and de afternoon and de night,” he promised, falling asleep. 

Logan looked at the sleeping man in his arms, deciding the future looked very bright before settling back to sleep, Remy in his arms.


End file.
